Eight Legged Freaks II
by Sway2
Summary: What happened to after they got back from camp. Chlex


After Lake Milne  
  
Sway  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing to do with Smallville its all somebody else's fantastic creation.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone that gave me good reviews. I love you all.  
  
  
  
Chloe walked away from the counter in the Beanery towards her usual booth for some good old writing for The Torch, it was three days after the incident in the woods and she was preparing for a special summer edition - featuring what happened on the camping trip - no names mentioned of course. She was trying to convince herself she didn't remember what happened.  
  
Just as she sat down Lex appeared in front of her and invited himself to the table. "This isn't the Talon, you don't have a say where you sit." Chloe glared at him.  
  
"We need to talk." Lex ignored her comment.  
  
"Isn't that the chicks line? Y'know to get the guys pissed off?" Chloe asked sipping her coffee. "And in response to your statement, no we have nothing to talk about."  
  
"So Lake Milne isn't ringing any bells?"  
  
"Not even a tinkle." Chloe smiled to herself, amnesia rocks. Even if it is brought on deliberately.  
  
"Come on Chloe, I know you remember what happened."  
  
"Nope. Nothing after the first day of hiking."  
  
Lex smirked. "Chloe, if you don't remember how can you expect to write an article on it."  
  
"Clark told me?"  
  
Lex chuckled. "Yeah, right. I played your little 'I don't remember what happened' game, but now I wanna talk about what you do remember."  
  
Chloe threw up her hands. "Lex just let it go. It's over. We were under the influence of a warped out spider. It had nothing to do with you personally."  
  
"I know that, I did it too. But you can't say you haven't been avoiding me." Lex looked around. "You're in the Beanery, you don't like this coffee as much as the Talon."  
  
Chloe avoided his gaze, "I.I'm staying true to an old favorite." Lex continued to look at her. "What?"  
  
"Look, Chloe. I'm not real good with unresolved issues. And this is pretty unresolved."  
  
"There's nothing to resolve Lex! Okay, we kissed.a lot. But its over. Finished. What can we do about it?"  
  
Suddenly Clark and his million dollar smile appeared beside them. "Hey guys. Trying to remember what happened?"  
  
Lex smiled and stood up. "I just invited Chloe over to my place to talk about it in an hour."  
  
Clark nodded taking Lex's seat. "That's great."  
  
Lex nodded and turned. "Bye Clark. Chloe."  
  
Chloe waved sarcastically. A few minutes later she received an SMS on her mobile reading: I MEANT IT. SEE YOU IN AN HOUR - LEX.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Chloe mumbled with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Who was it?" Clark asked curiously.  
  
Uh-Oh! "Just the phone company telling clients about new deals or something." Chloe replied sipping her coffee while she wished she was a better liar.  
  
Clark knew she was lying but decided not to push her. "So, how's the article going?" The pair talked about little things that were on their mind, laughing and joking about anything and everything. 'It feels good to be able to just *talk* with him now.'  
  
Before she knew it almost an hour had past. Clarks noticed the time and said, "Chloe you're going to be late to meet Lex!"  
  
Chloe smiled on the inside. "Oh no! I guess I'm gonna have to call and cancel." She replied taking out her phone.  
  
"Don't worry. I have the truck, I'll drop you off." Clark smiled helpfully.  
  
"Um.no.it's okay." She stuttered.  
  
"It's no problem. Let's go." Clark helped Chloe into her jacket and walked outside with her.  
  
***  
  
Clark stopped the car as they pulled up outside the front door. "Have fun and good luck."  
  
"Thanks Clark." Chloe smiled and watched him drive off. When he was a safe distance down the road she began walking out the gates in the same direction as the car.  
  
Chloe hadn't even made it to the gates when a voice called out. "Going so soon?"  
  
"Yeah." Chloe gave her best 'I'm a Cheerleader' smile. "I figure I've been here long enough, you know, don't wanna over stay my welcome. It was nice talking to you."  
  
Suddenly Lex was beside her. "Come inside Chloe." He took her elbow and steered her in a U-Turn back towards the house ignoring the things she was muttering about flies and spiders under her breath. Once inside, Lex didn't let go of her elbow and took her into the library. "Take a seat." He said letting her go and gesturing to the chairs in front of a large fireplace.  
  
Chloe sat where she was, on the rug in front of the chairs. Lex smirked and sat on a chair behind her. "So I'm here. And you're not talking. So can I go?" Lex made her nervous, especially after making out with him for god knows how long.  
  
"Not yet." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs and hands clasped between his knees. "I want things to go back to how they were. Before we went camping. I want you to stop ignoring me, and I want you to stop being nervous around me. You weren't before."  
  
"Yeah well, I want a boyfriend, a dog and an A in Math, but I know it isn't gonna happen, so I deal. I suggest you try it."  
  
Lex sat down beside her. "Come on Chloe. I know you know what happened, I know you enjoyed it and I know that we both helped it along."  
  
"You know a lot."  
  
"So I'm told."  
  
Chloe stared into the fire. "You felt it too?"  
  
"Yes. We hadn't lost control of our bodies; we just gave in to impulses. It was us doing it Chloe, not the spider." Lex studied her face.  
  
She didn't take her eyes off the fire. "I guess. So what do we do now?"  
  
Lex took her chin in his fingers, turned it towards his and placed his lips on hers. Chloe opened her mouth to the kiss and fell backwards as Lex leaned over her, kissing her passionately.  
  
He pulled away to get a breath. "I think you just got one of your wants."  
  
The End.  
  
{A/N} That's it for this story, if anyone wants to continue it just let me know and it's all yours. 


End file.
